Being A Schuester
by Gleekgirl1997
Summary: Will and Shelby have sevne kids Puck, Finn, Sam, Brittany Santana Rachel and Blaine. Rachel and Blaine are just starting high school. Follow the family watching out for the youngest, with drama, heart break, and all the perks that come with being a Schuester
1. INTRO

**Shelby and Will Schuester have seven kids Finn, Puck, Santana, Sam, Brittany, Blaine and Rachel. Rachel being the youngest hates it. This is about the family protecting their baby sister; her starting high school and all the heartbreak, drama, life lessons and baby gates one family can handle.**

**Shelby's P.O.V**

**I'm Shelby Schuester, my husband is Will Schuester, and I have seven kids. We always wanted a big family since my sister died when I was six and Will was an only child. Now the first set of twins were born when we were only 17 Finn and Puck my boys my oldest. They were born on April 15, 1994. They're both seniors and both always look out for their siblings. They are now 17**

**Next to be born was Santana Maria Schuester she's 16 and a junior. She was born on August 17, 10 1995. She's on the Cheerios as all of the girls are except Rachel who will probably end up on it with her sisters anyways. Santana tries to act like she doesn't care but she does especially when it comes to her siblings but she's my problem child so mostly she's grounded, when she isn't though she usually with her friends or siblings at the mall.**

**Next are my blondes which they got from Will's family. Sam and Britt are 15 and both sophomores. Both of them are the most protective of Rachel and Blaine. Sam and Britt are twins both born September 14, 1996. They're pretty much the same. My twins but they're so different from the others.**

**Lastly, Rachel and Blaine both of them are freshmen, both 15, both born on December 18, 1997. They are probably the most alike. They both have very big personalities. They're my stars also always sticking together. Blaine watches out for Rachel and she watches out for him. So this is my family and I wouldn't change a thing. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Shelby's P.O.V**

The first day of school it's always hectic in our household especially with all seven of my kids. "MOM! Where is my new skirt?" Rachel my youngest yelled from her room. I sighed rolling my eyes.

"Check your closet and if it's not there just wear the red one with the white sweater." I yelled back and knew she loved the second choice I gave her. "Thanks mom." She yelled and came out of her room five minutes later wearing a red skirt that went up to two inches above her knee with white knee socks and no creases perfectly with her red, black and white flats. All of it was wrapped together with a red sweater and red beanie to cover her head. "So what do you think?" Rachel said as the rest of my kids came down. Rachel turned and looked at her sisters Cheerio's uniform longingly. I knew she wanted to be on the team but her bein a freshman it was going to be hard for her to make it.

"So now watch your siblings I'll see you at school, glee auditions are during fourth period... Um and girls I'll let you take my car if I can talk to you." My daughters looked at each other and stayed.

"Santana Britt I want you to help Rachel join the Cheerios!" I squealed and Rachel screamed jumping up and down as my two older girls agreed.

"We can rule the school together." Britt squealed. Santana smirked and I knew she had an idea. So I just sent them off to school in my car and I waited for Will.

"Hey did I just hear you say Rach can join Cheerios?" Will asked as he got down stairs fixing his tie. "We agreed she wouldn't!" He complained but I said, "Will she wants to do it and anyways she already promised she's joining New Directions. Now let's go before we're late." I said and we got to the car and once getting to school walked to our class rooms. I was the English teacher and Will taught Spanish. I know ironic.

**Rachel's P.O.V**

I was in the middle of free period I know awesome my free period is first. I was trying out for the McKinley High Cheerios. Thanks to my sisters. "Schuester! Keep your legs straight!" Coach yelled at me as I started to wobble from the top of the pyramid. I fixed them quickly and smiled then fell but not because of me but because of a girl on the lower part of the pyramid. "That's twenty sets of suicides!" I glared at the girl as coach blew her whistle and we started. I finished first and smiled out of breathe.

"Well it's obvious who our new Cheerio is. She's fixed everything we told her, has the body, voice, and moves so Congrats Rachel!" Santana said and I smiled. She smiled handing me my bag as we walked into the girls locker room and I changed as Britt did my hair in a perfect high pony tail. We walked out and all the guys stared at us, at me, my sisters and Quinn. We were popular I was popular. I noticed one of my brothers watching us and they came up us.

"What are you doing?" Puck yelled and I stepped back.

"She's popular now Puck one less sibling that'll get slushied." Santana said

"She's not on the team do you know how many guys have had thoughts on her and first period is barely ending?" Finn said in my direction.

"See this is why she should've gone to Carmel!" Sam said

"Guys let her live her life! She's 15 not 5 leave her alone." Britt said.

"She's right here and doesn't care what anyone thinks! Why can't ya'll all but out of my life!" I yelled and ran to the auditorium and sat there. I heard people come in and calling my name

"Rach?" _Britt_

"Rachel?" _Santana_

"Rae?" _Finn_

"Shorty?"_ Noah_

"Twinnie?" _Blaine._

I ran back stage and held my breathe. "Hey, are you okay?" I heard someone ask in a whisper. I quickly turned around and saw Jesse . I knew exactly who he was. He was the star of New Directions, he was also a jerk. A real jerk.

"Just hiding from my siblings!" I said with my fierce attitude I got from Santana. He smirked and I crossed my arms over my chest. "Look I need a way out of here before they find me." I told him. He smirked again. God why are guys now a days such jerks.

"Follow me." He said holding out his hand and I just walked infront of him. "So Rachel why are you in a Cheerio's uniform? I thought it was all go New Directions for you?"

"Does that matter and don't you dare tell my parents we were 'll make horrible intetions about it. " I said and cotinued walking and I was late to second period just great!. I walked to my mom's room. She glared at me and I sat in the back. After class she made me stay.  
"Rachel Barbra Schuester, where were you. What were you doing? That is unexceptable! Dovrei dirlo a tuo padre. No dice ciò che erano in realtà. Questo è tutto sei in punizione." She ranted and started yelling in Italian which she was part I think.

"Ma, that's not fair!" I said and walked out of her room. So much for everything I wanted to do this weekend. I heard footsteps behind me but ignored it. I went to my locker and got my books but since my locker was on top I couldn't reach a shelf. I saw someones arm reach for the book and saw Mike Chang. He was Sam's and Puck's bestfriend. "Thanks, for that." I said blushing a little.

"No problem, little Schuester." He ruffled my hair and walked away. I frowned rolling my eyes of course that's all I was here. This sucks.

* * *

Now it was time for lunch, I searched the cafeteria for Blaine since I hadn't seen him all day but then I saw Santana, Sam, Finn and Puck chase after a hockey player. I dropped my bag and followed them. "Noah! Where's the fire?" I asked and he came up to me.

"Go find Blaine! Rach he needs you." I knew exactly where to go. I went to the auditorium and saw him sitting at the piano dripping in a red slushy. "Blainers?" I said and sat next to him, he looked at me with tears. I smiled and hugged him a little. "Not having a good day I see." He chuckled. "Where've you been?" he asked me confused

"All over."

"I was worried since I didn't see you before first period." I held out my pinkie and smiled.

"Twins forever?"

"And ever and ever!" I giggled and we walked out and went back to the cafeteria sitting at a table by ourselves. "So you're a Cheerio awesome. Are you going to Chang's party this weekend."

"A, I wasn't invited and B, Ma grounded me because I was late to class." I said and Blaine laughed. I hit him with my bag.

"Mike Chang three o'clock coming our way." I looked and saw him.

"What do I do? Is my hair okay?" I looked in a mirror from my bag and smiled acting cool.

"Sup Little Schuesters." he said and I blushed. "So Rach wanna come to my party this weekend?" I smiled at him.

"Wish I could but I'm-" Blaine cut me off, "She'll be there!" I looked at him.

"Cool can't wait." Mike said and walked away smiling.

"What am I going to do sneak out? I can't go!" I was in a fix just great.

* * *

**Okay so now I know big differences like Shelby working at McKinley, Rachel a Cheerio and Jesse there too. Well it all adds to my story so no hate. By the way I just love Glee. Next Chapter Rachel gets closer to Mike and Jesse, sneaks out to the party. More drama to come keep following my story Night everyone.**

**Okay what Shelby started yelling was. I should tell your father. What were you doing you have not told me! That's it you're grounded**


	3. Chapter 2

**Finn's P.O.V**

Finally Glee Club! What am I saying? Finally school is over! First day back and every guy is talking about Rachel. My baby sister Rachel. I went to her locker and saw her and Blaine. "Hey Blaine let me talk to Rach alone." I said interrupting them as Blaine walked away. Rachel turned to the mirror in her locker fixing her hair. "Chel?"

"Hm?" she said

"I know you, you're only joining the Cheerio's to impress Satan and Britt." Crap! Stupid Finn, stop calling San that. She turned around after finishing her hair.

"You know nothing! I joined because it would be fun!" she yelled and walked to the choir room. I didn't follow I knew better.

**Rachel's P.O.V**

He knew nothing! I walked into the Choir room and sat down really mad. "Okay guys welcome to a new year. Now let's introduce our new recruits!" Mom said and I smiled.

"Rachel and Blaine Schuester, so whos first." my dad said and my hand shot up. "Ah Rachel go ahead."

"Well here goes nothing" The piano started and I took a deep breathe and started

On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone, I walk with him till morning  
Without him  
I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me

In the rain the pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me for ever and forever

And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say, there's a way for us

I love him  
But when the night is over  
He is gone, the river's just a river  
Without him the world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere  
The streets are full of strangers

I love him  
But every day I'm learning  
All my life I've only been pretending  
Without me his world will go on turning  
A world that's full of happiness  
That I have never known!

I love him  
I love him  
I love him  
But only on my own

I finished and smiled. "Well it was amazing." Mom gushed. "Have anything else to add anyone?" Of course Jesse St. Jerkhead raised his hand.

"Mrs. Schue if I may?" he said and went to the front of the room. He held out his hand. "Welcome to New Directions Rachel." I smiled and shook his hand. Once he let go of my hand I noticed he slipped a paper in my hand. I went to my seat and opened the yellow paper not paying attention to Blaine's song.

_Your voice cracked a little but other than that you're flawless. Good job maybe we should hang out sometime._

I looked at him and rolled my eyes. I looked at the note again and noticed he left his number. I sighed and heard the end of Blaine's song and knew it was 'It's Not Unusual'. I clapped and everyone congradulated us. I have to stop zoning out. Once my parents dismissed us I went to my locker. Jesse came up behind me and turned me around.

"Nice way of zoning out in glee today." He said and I frowned.

"You distracted me!" I said defending myself.

"Really? How?"

"THE NOTE!" Mike came up to us.

"St. James, Rach we're all going to Bread Stix you coming?" I smiled.

"I would love too. Jesse come it'll be fun?" I more asked him. He smirked and I waited for a snarky comment. "So are you coming?!" I snapped frowning "Sure I'll go." So we made our way to Bread Stix.

"I don't get it why is it Bread Stix if the bread sticks suck?" Blaine asked me and I giggled.

"I don't know. We should ask someone! C'mon Blainers!" Britt squealed and pulled my twin away. I giggled.

"You're families weird" Jesse said and Mike nodded his head in agreement. I looked around the restraunt seeing Santana laughing at something Matt said, Britt talking to Artie, Finn, Puck and Sam all swooning over Quinn.

"Yea but I love them." I said.

"So Rach?" Jesse said.

"Hm?" I said looking at my food.

"Wanna hang out tomorrow I'm going to the music store to look for new music it'll be great to have some help." I smiled knowing I was grounded and this could mess with his head.

"Oh if only you would've asked me sooner I wouldn't have gotten grounded."

"Oh so you won't be at my party Friday?" Mike asked

"Oh grounding will be over by then." He smiled and I smiled too. My hand slipped and made my water fall on my lap. I stood up and ran to the restroom. I knew my sisters were following me.

"Rachie?" Brittany said confused.

"What?" I said in tears from a stall.

"What's wrong? Did he hurt you?" Britt asked and I scoffed.

"No! I'm just so stupid..."

"How?"

"I embarrassed myself infront of Mi-" Don't say that name! They'll tell him. "In front of Jesse and Mike." I walked out and my sisters instantly hugged me Brittany squealing.

"Someone has a crush! C'mon we should go sit." Britt dragged me back to the table and they both looked at me.

"You okay Rach?" Jesse asked and I nodded shivering a bit from the water and being under an air conditioner. "You cold?" I nodded still shivering and Mike wrapped his letterman around me. I mentally squealed. Then I realized what they were doing. They both liked me!

"Thanks both of you." They smiled and I blushed.

"S-so music store tomorrow right Jesse?" He nodded at my question "I can tell my mom it's for glee club and she'll let me go, Mike you should come too!" I looked at him and he shook his head.

"Not my thing sorry." I frowned. "But hey have fun with Jesse." I smiled and nodded. Then my world my perfect world of fantasies was coming to an end. Puck came up to us and I frowned. "Sup Puck." Mike said and I frowned.

"Did you need something Noah?" I asked and he glared.

"Go talk to San!" he was angry and I could tell so I stood up giving Mike back his jacket and walking to Santana. She smirked and I rolled my eyes as I sat next to Tina.

"My life sucks, Tee remind me why I have to be the youngest?"

"It'll be fine Rach they're just looking out for you." I looked at my phone and texted a quick message to Jesse

**Is my brother chewing you guys out for flirting with me? ;)- Rae**

**No just saying that you're only 15 remember that and I wasn't flirting! Or was I? ;)- Jesse**

**Ah, well you seemed to be flirting and that was your way of asking me out? No flowers, no big balloons, nothing romantic? You're so confusing!- Rae**

**Woah you watch way too many romance movies but if you want just wait-Jesse**

**Jess, don't I see that smirk from here.- Rae**

**Aww but I've wanted to ask you out forever, ever since I saw you at the studio. You take gymnastics, tap, ballet, hip hop and jazz right? Yea I was taking a class there during Summer you were flawed but you got better I assume ;)- Jesse**

**Oh you were that guy that all summer my dance teachers begged me to do a duet with at a competetion! Oh ask away I'm waiting!- Rae**

"Hey everyone listen up." Jesse said standing on a table. "Now there's this girl who I kind of met during summer and started liking her so now I wanna say this." He grabbed a rose from the table and walked to me. "Rachel Barbra Schuester do me the honor of going out with me?" I nodded and took the rose from. He hugged me and I looked at Mike then down. Wow I had boyfriend! Me a boyfriend! All of this was happening so fast but now I was in a fix I'm supposed to be grounded

* * *

**Okay so I know this chapter was supposed to be Rach going to the party but it took me like 4 hours on and off just to do this so I need rest and I'll update tomorrow! Tomorrow will be the party chapter I promise or not depends because I'm taking Finals this week for first semester ending!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Rachel's P.O.V**

I looked at Mike's shocked face and shrugged mouthing 'I'm sorry.' Everything was going by too quickly, I heard mumbling, more like muffled yells from my brothers. "Shut UP!" I yelled and they looked at me. "Just shut up! I'm 15, 15! Not 5 not 2 but 15! I can take care of myself and I don't care what you say about me on the Cheerios or dating Jesse. All that matters is that I'm happy and what I care!." I rambled on and rolled my eyes at the end. Jesse kissed my cheek and I smiled. Santana smirked. I sat down and Mike's jacket fell on the chair.

"You do realize mom and dad are going to kill us." Sam said and I looked at him. "We're all missing our eight o'clock school week curfew." He reminded and I sighed. This was going to make me double grounded. I looked at Jesse.

"Give me a ride home?" I questioned and he smiled grabbing my hand. "Um I'll meet you guys at the house." I assured my siblings and Blaine looked unsure but I looked away from them and started walking to Jesse's car. He opened the door and I got in the car. Once we started driving I started getting nervous. I had never been in a car alone with any guy that wasn't one of my brothers or my dad. He saw this and smiled.

"So are you ready for tomorrow second day." I giggled.

"I have a lot to do tomorrow; early cheerios practice, during my free period I have to work on something for Glee then of course I have my classes then Glee rehearsals, then helping you then I have a dance class." I rambled on and on about how I'd spend my day tomorrow.

"Wow so I see someone will be busy." I smiled.

"That's how it always is at my house busy, busy, busy. Oh yea and I'm grounded." We made it to my house and I kissed Jesse's cheek and ran inside.

"Rach you're late I told everyone eight o'clock it is now eight fifteen!" My mom said and I rolled my eyes

"Please mom it's not like I'm the only one who's ever been late for curfew or class and I get grounded for it." I defended myself not realizing my attitude.

"Fine no grounding but just go do your homework with everyone else in the dining room." Once I got there no one was doing home work not even Finn.

"So we have no homework now what?" I said.

"We have to get to bed we have early practice tomorrow." Finn said talking about football.

"Yea and Sylvester wants us at school by five thirty." Santana said.

"Well I have a song for glee if anyone cares to help me practice." Blaine said and ran up stairs. I followed him and knocked on his door.

"Blainers?" I called.

"Go away" I heard him yell.

"Blainesy?" I called using the nickname we made up when we were five and he opened the door. "Wanna talk about it while I help with this song?" He nodded and I walked in his room and sat on his bed.

"Now what's wrong?"

"Everyone has something Cheerios, or football and I have glee only." I frowned.

"Well it doesn't matter because I love you the same and so does everyone else!"

"Rach I'm going to tell you something but you can't tell a soul!" I held out my pinky and he wrapped his around it.

"I-I'm gay." I sat there shocked. My twin brother was gay and no one knew but me. I'm such a bad sister.

"Wha-what?"

"I'm gay Rach."

"Do mommy and dad know?" I asked

"No I can't tell them not yet and don't tell a soul Rach." I nodded and walked out and checked my phone to see a text message from Jesse.

**Miss you already-Jesse**

**It hasn't even been an hour- Rae**

**Your point is-Jesse**

**You're crazy- Rae**

**I'm hurt you would make such an accusation, babe. Maybe you're the crazy one- Jesse**

I read the last message not realizing the stupid grin on my face. "Obviously someone is happy." Santana said.

"Can't I be happy?" I said.

**So we're both crazy ;)?- Rae**

"Rach do you think Jesse is right for you?"

"What do you mean?"

"He broke Britt's heart last year Rachel." I shook my head in denial. "He went out with her, played her, cheated on her and broke up with her after making everyone believe she was a slut!." She said.

"No, no, no. Jesse wouldn't do that. Not to me not to anyone him and Britt were just too different." I explained trying to convince myself of that too.

"Just don't get hurt,Rach okay?" I nodded and she walked out of my room. I changed and fell asleep but I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned and finally texted Jesse not realizing it was four in the morning.

**Hey-Rae**

**It's 4 shouldn't you be getting ready for practice?-Jesse**

**You broke Britt's heart last year and I just don't want that to be me-Rae**

**Woah, did Britt tell you this?-Jesse**

**No but I want to know now if you're going to do that so I can know to end this-Rae**

**Woah, woah Rachel I like you really a lot me and Britt were too different.-Jessse**

**Sorry-Rae**

**It's fine I'll see at school?-Jesse**

**Of course- Rae**

I sent the last message and showered, changed into my Cheerios uniform put on my shoes tied them and put my hair in a perfect pony tail that every Cheerio would be praised for if they had it. I grabbed my bag and walked down stairs. Santana and Britt were already there. Santana handed me a cup on the go with Coach Sylvester's shake. I took a drink of it and it was disgusting. I frowned and looked at it.

"What does this have?" I asked

"Um, strawberry protein shake, water, someother stuff that is supposed to keep us in shape." Britt said and I sighed.

"Now instead of breakfeast and lunch we drink this. Dinner we get away with because Coach says we deserve it." Santana said. This is what I get for being a Cheerio. We drove to school and got to the field. Coach started yelling.

"Okay ladies pyramid now, Schuesters are on top." I looked at Britt and San.

"You know how we did the pyramid last year at nationals three podium style, me on one side, Quinn in the middle, and Britt on the other side." Santana explained. I nodded and we did the pyramid formation.

"Schuester you're weakening!" Coach yelled and I saw Britt trembling. "Stay together ladies! You think this is hard try getting a bunch of lazy walruses to Nationals Cheerleading Competition now that's hard." I rolled my eyes and saw Jesse walk on the field sitting on the bleachers. Obviously waiting for me. He smirked and I rolled my eyes and felt my feet slip from under me. Next thing I knew I was on the floor with a cut on my leg, bruises in my back and arms. Also Samantha another Cheerio was apologizing for making us fall. I felt two strong arms help me up.

"Rach, you okay?" I nodded at the question not knowing who it was. "Let's get you to the nurse." I knew it Jesse now and I nodded. He helped me to the nurse's office. With in ten minutes my parents were in the little office too.

"Rach, are you okay? Did Sue hurt you?" my mom asked. I shook my head.

"I fell from the pyramid." I said and smiled at Jesse.

"Are you sure you're okay?" my dad asked and I nodded.

"I'm fine just a few bruises."

"Rachel just rest we'll come check on you later." my mom said and her and dad walked out. Jesse sat next to me.

"So we have an hour before I have an actual class." Jesse said and I smiled. He leaned down and kissed me. I was shocked but kissed back. He deepened it slightly and it was amazing I felt fireworks it was amazing. I heard someone walk in and pulled away from Jesse. I saw my twin brother in the door way and blushed.

"Um Jesse I'll talk to you later I need to talk to my brother." I whispered and Jesse walked out. This was going to be a long explaination

* * *

**Okay another chapter down a lot more to go...**


	5. Chapter 4

**Blaine's P.O.V**

My twin sister was just making out with her boyfriend gross. "Hey Clumsy" I joked as she glared at me.

"What do you want?" she said. "And what just happened stays between us."

"I came to check on my twin sister." I told her then added. "Make no promises." she giggled and I sat next to her.

"Blainers? Remember when I broke my wrist?"

"Yeah why?"

"I thought of that when I fell off the pyramid." she mumbled shaking.

"Hey you're fine that isn't going to happen again you're immune to that injury now."

"Twinnie I'm serious!"

"Sorry.."

"I want to go to class can you find mom or dad?" I nodded kissing Rachel's cheek and walked out.

**Rachel's P.O.V**

I sighed as Blaine walked back out and Jesse came into the room. "So? What is your brother going to tell your parents?" he asked as I shrugged. "You'll be more grounded than before." he mumbled sitting next to me. I giggled and blushed as he leaned in and kissed me again. I kissed him back but pulled away.

"My parents will be here soon." I whispered and bit my lip. As if on cue my dad came in and I pushed Jesse off the bed quickly. "Hi dad!" He smiled at me and looked at Jesse confused.

"Hi princess." he said smiling at me then looked at Jesse. "Are you okay?"

"Fine sir." Jesse mumbled getting up and looked at me. "I'll see you in glee?" I nodded at his question as he walked out.

"Rachel!" My dad said getting me out of my thoughts but I barely listened. "RACH!" I looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"Get to class." I nodded and ran to class. I sat in class thinking of Jesse and smiled. The bell rang and I walked to the choir room since it was lunch and we spent lunch in the choir room.

"Okay guys 'Duets'." My dad said as I sat down. "I want the people that sat in the first row yesterday to come up here and pick a name." I went up first and picked my duet partner's name.

"Jesse." I said and he winked at me. I blushed and sat down, watching as everyone else went up and got their partners. Finally I the list was made my dad put it up and I looked it over.

Duets:

Jesse/Rachel

Finn/Quinn

Puck/Mercedes

Santana/Britt

Mike/Tina

Sam/Jessica

Blaine/Kurt

I knew all of these people except Jessica. I hadn't noticed her yesterday. Jesse came up behind me. "Don't worry Rach, we'll win for sure." He mumbled and I nodded.

"Who's Jessica?" I asked and Jesse sighed.

"Jessica is one of the best singers, dancers and Cheerios at this school." Jesse told me and I nodded. "We know each other of course." he mumbled.

"So you two dated?" I asked raising my eyebrow at him. "Interesting." I teased, and he chuckled hugging me.

"She's my sister." he told me and I nodded.

"So a little sibling rivalry for the both of us?"

"What ever you say, babe!" I giggled as we walked out and to the cafeteria. He wrapped his arm around my waist and we sat at a table in the back.

"So?"

"Soooo?" He dragged out the o's. "Rachel?" I looked at him and he kissed me. I smiled and pecked his lips.

"Now stop! We're in school." I mumbled hearing the bell and got up. "I'll see you at 7 when we go to the music store?" He nodded and I walked to class. For the rest of the day I thought about when we'd go to the book store. I still had cheer practice and had to change before he picked me up. After school I was on the field we were practicing our routine.

"C'mon ladies. 1 and 2 and 3 and 4 and 5,6,7,8." Santana counted out as she did the routine and I followed but I saw Jesse sitting watching me. I tripped and fell. "Rach! Please focus!" Santana yelled as I got up and started doing the routine again counting in my head.

"Keep going Rach!" Britt said and I smiled at her. I finished the routine and everyone clapped. I bowed then ran to the locker room grabbing my bag then to Jesse's car. He was already waiting.

"Let's go, before my sister finds us." I mumbled and got in the passenger seat. He drove to the music store as I sang to the radio. Once we got there he walked to one part of the store and I found a perfect book for us.

"What's that?" he asked me and I smiled.

"Our ticket to winning." I held it in his face and he grabbed.

"Disney duets?" he said and I pouted. "Fine which one?" he asked.

"A whole new world or Beauty and the Beast?"

"Their both so perfect."

"I know."

"You pick."

"No you."

"A Whole New World." we said in unison." So we were set to practice and were determined to win. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to him kissing my nose. I giggled and pushed him back a little.

"So we need to practice." I mumbled.

" Nuh huh we're not stressing over this. We're going to dinner first." I sighed and nodded. We bought the book and he drove me to Bread Sticks. I didn't get out though. Jesse came over and opened the door for me. He threw me over his shoulder.

"Jess!" I squealed when he put me down.

"Yes?"

"I hate when people do that!"

"But I'm different I am your boyfriend" he said and picked me up again.

"Jesse!" He put me down and we walked to the door. I giggled as he opened the door for me, I wasn't used to all of this, none of it. He wrapped his hand around my waist as we walked to a table.

"What are you getting?" He asked me looking at the menu.

"Um, I don't know what do you suggest?" I said giggling. A waitress, it was a girl from school she smiled walking to our table.

"Hi um what can I get you?" she said giggling twirling her hair obviously trying to get Jesse's opinion.

"For both of us we want the fettucini alfredo and iced tea. Oh yeah and another waitress that won't spill everything trying to drool over my boyfriend." I said as she just looked at me then walked away.

"Someone's jealous?" Jesse teased.

"Am not she was just being rude!"

"Fine I'm sorry."

"Whatever."

"Rach c'mon!" Our food got to us and I ate trying to ignore Jesse. "Rach! Rach! Rach!"

"What?" I said slightly annoyed.

"Smile please?" I giggled smiling and he smiled too. We talked about everything and anything until my phone rang.. I sighed

(Me,**Mom**

Hello?

**Rach where are you?**

I'm with Jesse? My curfew I'll be home in five minutes!) I sighed looking at Jesse. He nodded and I smiled kissing his cheek. He paid for the meal and we drove to my house.

"Bye see you tomorrow and remember we're going first so know the lyrics!" I exclaimed and ran to my front door then inside.

"I'm home" I yelled. "I know I'm late but me and Jesse looked for our duet then went to dinner!"

"Grounded for the weekend." My mom told me.

"But Mike's party is this weekend! I was going to go with Jesse!" I exclaimed.

"No!" My mom said and I went to my room falling on my bed.

**Shelby's P.O.V**

I can't believe my little girl just acted like that! She never acts like that! "Will, there is something wrong with that girl of yours! She was late for curfew and went to dinner with Jesse! She should have called." I exclaimed

"Shell Bell, Rachel is 15 and Jesse is 16. He's also a very responsible young man. Trust Rach she needs it to grow up." Will told me with a yawn and I frowned.

"I don't want her to get hurt." I whispered laying on my bed falling asleep.

* * *

**The next morning**

"Santana give me my phone!" I could hear Rachel yell obviously she was probably texting or talking to Jesse.

"No! It's too early to talk to your little boyfriend anyways" Santana told her sister. I yawned getting up and started getting dressed I heard a crash and sighed yelling.

"Girls if you broke my lamp you're grounded!" When I walked out though my three girls were getting ready doing their hair. I looked and saw Finn, Puck and Sam. "Did you guys break this?" Shelby asked

"It was all Finn's idea! He was the one that said it would be awesome to practice throws in the hall." Sam told me picking up the lamp pieces not looking at me I caught sight of a bruise on his eye and gasped.

"Sammy who did that to you?" At this point all my kids were in the hall and looked at each other fidgeting slightly.

"Just some jerk that threatened to slushy Rach and Blaine since their the new kids." Sam said lying and I knew by his facial expression but I let it go.

"Fine all of you get to school." I said and watched as my kids went. When I finally got to work I watched my kids closely all day even at their lunch time. Then Glee rehearsal came around time for the first two duets to happen. Rachel and Jesse's then Santana and Britt wanted to go.

"Okay guys, Rach Jesse you ready?" Jesse and Rachel nodded.

**Jesse's P.O.V**

I thought it over and didn't really love our duet so I decided to choose another song I knew Rachel knew the lyrics since she sang the song in the car the day before. The piano started playing and she looked at me. "Just follow my lead." I whispered and she nodded as I started

Her, **Me, **_Both _

**I remember what you wore on the first day**  
**You came into my life and I thought hey**  
**You know, this could be something**

**'Cause everything you do and words you say**  
**You know that it all takes my breath away**  
**And now I'm left with nothing**

_So maybe it's true that I can't live without you_  
_And maybe two is better than one_  
_But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_  
_And you've already got me coming undone_  
_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing

'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing

_Then maybe it's true that I can't live without you_  
_And maybe two is better than one_  
_But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_  
_And you've already got me coming undone_  
_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

I remember what you wore on the first day  
**You came into my life and I thought, hey** (hey, hey)

**Maybe it's true that I can't live without you**  
Maybe two is better than one  
_There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_  
_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking, ooh, I can't live without you_  
_'Cause, baby, two is better than one_  
_There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_  
_But I'll figure out with all that's said and done_  
_Two is better than one, two is better than one_

Everyone clapped as we finished and Santana just rolled her eyes. "Now our turn." Santana said. This was going to be hard to beat there go our chances!

* * *

**Okay another chapter down a lot more to go...**


	6. Chapter 5

**Santana's P.O.V**

"Ready Britt?" I said to my sister

"As I'll ever be." Britt answered. I smirked and turned on the radio as the music started.

**Santana**, Brittany,_Both_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_  
_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_  
_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_  
_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

**What's wrong with me?**  
Why do I feel like this?  
_I'm going crazy now_

**No more gas in the rig**  
**Can't even get it started**  
**Nothing heard, nothing said**  
**Can't even speak about it**  
**Out my life, out my head**  
**Don't wanna think about it**  
**Feels like I'm going insane**  
**Yeah**

It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
It's too close for comfort

_Put on your pretty lies_  
_We're in the city of wonder_  
_Ain't gonna play nice_  
**Watch out, you might just go under**  
**Better think twice**  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise

_Your mind is in disturbia_  
_It's like the darkness is the light_  
_Disturbia_  
_Am I scaring you tonight?_  
_Disturbia_  
_Ain't used to what you like_  
_Disturbia_  
_Disturbia_

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
**Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum**  
_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_  
_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

**Faded pictures on the wall**  
**It's like they talkin' to me**  
**Disconnectin' your call**  
**Your phone don't even ring**  
I gotta get out  
Or figure this shit out  
It's too close for comfort, oh.

_It's a thief in the night_  
_To come and grab you_  
_It can creep up inside you_  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
**It can control you**  
**I feel like a monster**

**Put on your pretty lies**  
**We're in the city of wonder **(City of lights)  
**Ain't gonna play nice **(oh)  
**Watch out, you might just go under**  
Better think twice **(think twice)**  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise **(be wise)**

_Your mind is in disturbia_  
_It's like the darkness is the light_  
Disturbia  
**Am I scaring you tonight?**  
_Disturbia_  
_Ain't used to what you like _(what you like)  
_Disturbia_  
_Disturbia_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_  
_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_  
**Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum**  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

Release me from this curse I'm in  
Trying to maintain  
**But I'm struggling**  
**If you can't go, go, go**  
**I think I'm gonna oh, oh, oh**

Put on your pretty lies  
**We're in the city of wonder**  
**Ain't gonna play nice**  
**Watch out, you might just go under**  
Better think twice (better think twice)  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise **(if you must falter be wise)**

Your mind is in disturbia  
**It's like the darkness is the light**  
Disturbia  
**Am I scaring you tonight?**  
Disturbia  
**Ain't used to what you like** (disturbia)  
**Disturbia**  
Disturbia

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_  
**Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum**

As the song ended everyone clapped, that's the most anyone has ever clapped for me and Britt. Maybe Rach and Blaine aren't the only stars in our family. "Wow that was amazing. You girls were great." My mom said then looked at Rachel and Jesse. "So were you." Rachel scoffed and rolled her eye.

"Okay tomorrow I want Sam and Jessica to preform then after them Finn and Quinn." My dad said as everyone finally settled down.

"Great dad we'll be ready." Sam said

"We'll be more ready." Finn said. My siblings and I rolled our eyes. Sam and Finn were always competitive since Sam took Finn's spot as a quarterback.

"Okay guys you're dismissed." My mom and dad said in unison. They'd been practicing you could practically tell.

"Wait Rachel stay." Rachel sighed and sat down as I walked out and put my ear to the door once it closed.

"What are they talking about?" Finn asked me

"How close Rach and Jesse are all of a sudden?" I answered. "She just told them about her and him kind of sort of dating."

"What are they saying?"

"She's too young to date."

"True"

"Wait they're approving of it? No fair I couldn't do that."

"But you still did." Sam told me.

"Shush blondie!" I yelled as my sister opened the door hitting me in the face. "Ow my cheek!"

"Oh my I'm sorry San!" Rachel said

"It's fine."

"That's what you get for eavesdropping San." Puck told me as I held my face.

"Let's go get ice." Britt said pulling me and Rach away. We went to the nurse's office and all sat in there as I put the ice on my face.

"I hope this doesn't bruise." I whispered.

"I'm so so sorry San." Rachel said again.

"Sis calm down it's fine." We sat in the nurse's office and Rach couldn't stop smiling.

"Guys I had my first kiss in here weird huh?" She told us we giggled and I shook my head.

"I had my first kiss in a truck." I confessed

"Mine was in here too." Britt mumbled.

"Jesse?" I asked

"Jesse!" Britt and Rach said then glared at each other.

"He told me that we had a relationship like no other." Britt said

"He told me you and him weren't right from the beginning." Rachel said

"What ever all he wants is one thing Rach. So watch out." Britt said before storming out. Rachel frowned and walked out to going the opposite way.

"GUYS?" I yelled not believing they left me

* * *

**Okay another chapter down a lot more to go..**

**Okay so I know short chapter but I got bored and I really enjoyed the preforming parts of the last two chapters but I'm tired :-(...**


End file.
